


The King's Duel

by Velvet_Cosplays



Series: SatBK Oneshots [4]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Bad wounds that get healed quickly, Dueling, Forests, M/M, Not much Shakespearean English this time, Rivers, Sonic has been king for years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:55:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29086443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velvet_Cosplays/pseuds/Velvet_Cosplays
Summary: Sonic and Lancelot have been dueling every month since Sonic became crowned king, and this time, Lancelot chooses to bring him to an old-new location.
Relationships: Sonic the Hedgehog/Lancelot (Sonic and the Black Knight)
Series: SatBK Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114991
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	The King's Duel

"Come with me, your Majesty." Lancelot invited. "Pray be I pick the grounds tonight!" He called, reminding the king of the agreement that they had made. Every month they'd spar to keep their skills sharp, and every month, the other got to choose where. It ensured they'd be advantaged and disadvantaged, and learn how to work around it.

"Calm thyself, Lance." Sonic chuckled, having grown used to the early English and incorporating it into his speech. It made talking much easier with his knights, who had began to pick up some of his own styles of modern speech. It was an easily understood blend of old and new within the round table.

Lancelot followed the winding rivers that all looked the same to Sonic, running through them if they were shallow enough and enjoying the feeling of the chilled water splashing up onto his fur, dampening and wetting it around his legs. Sonic, on the other hand, avoided it the best he could, preferring to run along the trees and bank. 

Soon, they arrived to the mossy grounds they had first met. "You wished to... bring me here?" He sounded somewhat amazed that Lancelot even remembered this place. "Of course." He smiled, looking to Sonic before drawing his sword from the sheath at his side.

Sonic chuckled, reaching for Excalibur from his scabbard on the thin belt he usually wore it on. "Armor or not?" 

"Let's not. I desire to see what it would hath been if we were to only meet now." Lancelot hummed, flicking down his visor on his new armor, now having chainmail covering his upper limbs and plate bracers and greaves, in addition to his plate gauntlets, boots, and breastplate. 

Sonic nodded, undoing the belt and leaving the scabbard against a tree to level the playing field, drawing his sleeping - or maybe he was just ignoring everything - sword, who was wrapped in a cloth to keep him from slicing Lancelot straight in half, from the bejeweled scabbard and getting into a fighting stance. "Thine may begin any time!" He challenged.

Lancelot chuckled under his breath, his grip tightening on the handle of his blade as he rushed toward Sonic, metal clanking hard against the leaf litter floor.

His sword thrust toward Sonic, stabbing into a tree as Sonic dodged to the side, taking only a second to dig his feet into the dirt before taking off, swinging Excalibur at Lancelot, who ducked out of the way of the full force of the swing, the blade glinting off his armor and ripping some of the cloth on an edge.

"I see your speed has improved!" Sonic laughed, letting his momentum carry him toward a tree, pulling his feet up in front of him and landing hard on the trunk, bending his knees before jumping off, holding Excalibur over his head and throwing his weight forward, curling up as he became a blurry wheel of a softly glowing blade.

Lancelot held up Arondight quickly, parrying the blow and catching Excalibur's guard with the ridges atop his own blade, pulling and dragging Sonic closer to him. "Same tactic as before. Your stubbornness is admirable" Lancelot grinned as they met face to face, their swords hooked and held high above themselves. 

"Trying to flirt on the battlefield? Really?" Sonic grinned back, twisting his blade and pulling him from the botched attempt to disarm.

Lancelot brought his blade down, forcing Sonic to jump back to narrowly avoid being sliced over the head by the recently sharpened blade, promptly rushing Lancelot and thrusting Excalibur toward him, catching his armor and glinting off it, but the force behind the blow knocked him back, forcing him to stumble long enough for another strike to swing back and strike his arm, the rings straining beneath the weight and his fur beneath being useless to stop a bruise from forming on his thin skin.

The knight grit his teeth with a growl, stabbing Arondight toward Sonic and catching his shoulder, leaving a dripping cut that stained his peach fur, but his target moved out from beneath him and stepped back.

Sonic took a slash at Lancelot, his swing being parried and forced away, leaving enough time for his opponent's blade to slide off Excalibur and cut him across the ribs, leaving a thin but long gash followed by a harsh punch to the jaw, forcing him to stumble back.

Then, his foot bumped into a root, tripping his hasty retreat and forcing him to fall backwards, back pressed against one of the old trees as Lancelot rushed him, stopping just in front of him with his blade beneath Sonic's chin, tipping his head up to look at him. 

The king smiled, staring up at Lancelot as a bit of blood trickled from his muzzle. "Good duel." He hummed with a cough, watching as the bloodied Arondight was sheathed again, and an armored hand was offered to him, which he gladly took.

Lancelot pulled him up, supporting him with an arm wrapped around his armored shoulders. "Are you okay, sire?"

"I'm-" He wheezed, putting a hand to his wound. "...I am... fine. I but only need the scabbard." He muttered, soon being set down next to the discarded equipment.

He hastily put it on and began sheathing Excalibur again, breathing a sigh of relief as the wounds across his body began to heal with an enchanted glow, his scabbard glowing as well. After a few moments, Sonic stood up again, brushing himself off. "You improved a lot." He commented. "Ready to go back to Faraway Avalon?" 

Lancelot nodded, then began to lead through the deep woods by the river's winding path.


End file.
